LegendarySpyroGyro Season ONE
by Gp75
Summary: Episode TWO will be the third chapter of The Legend of Draganta 3. That is going to be awesome. R&R that one for now!


_LegendarySpyroGyro presents…_

_Episode ONE_

Shadows of Life

_**GREG**_

_**pass**_

Chapter ONE: Just Another Day at the Temple

NOTE: Before you read this, I must alert you of the following information.

The Legend of Spyro © 2006 Sierra Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Spyro, Sierra and their logos are either registered trademarks or trademarks of Sierra Entertainment, Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks are property of their respective owners.

SSC Dragonex ™ and © 2007 GPInternational, Inc. All rights reserved. The Super Special Corps of the Interrealmal Dragonex Association (SSC Dragonex), the Interrealmal Dragonex Association, and any involved logos or characters are either registered trademarks or trademarks of GPInternational, Inc. All other trademarks are property of their respective owners.

HYNDA NO UNTIMATEM

LIFE FOR LIVES

SSC Dragonex

_I looked up and the sky was purple. I looked down and the sand beneath my feet was green. It's happened before, but every time I get more and more freaked out. What is happening?!_

_I try to walk, but the sand turns to water. Trying to swim, I find myself in a hot bed of coals. The ice I breathe turns to flame. The coals crackle as I struggle for a way out. When I do, the coals turn to corrosive vapor. I fall out of the cloud, landing in a lake that suddenly turns to cement. A dark figure, dragonlike, with white eyes and purple claws looms over my horrified face. It opens its mouth and says…_

"AAAAHHH!" Crack! BANG! I lie on my bed, holding my eye in pain. After years of training I'm surprised I still react on such childish impulses as to shoot up straight in bed screaming. Cradling my head, I waited for my vision to return. I forgot there was a bunk above my head.

"Will you PLEASE set that stupid clock back… oh, it's you. You okay?" asked my little brother Spyro.

"No, I'm not okay," I retorted, wincing.

"Same nightmare?"

"Yup," I responded, astonished that this thing in my mind has been in there so long that everyone around me can tell what's going on in my head.

"You need to go see a mindoc. Those guys can work wonders on a mind."

I tossed the covers aside, staring out the window. My brother and I are almost just alike, except I look more like a human, with a big chest and arms, as well as standing up on my hind legs, but other than that, we're identical.

I walked over to the breakfast table and took one bite, not even sitting down. Today was a busy day, I could feel it. Then I put my badgestrap and riflestrap on and hung my high-altitude mask over my neck. In case you're wondering what all the heavy artillery is for, Spyro and I have unlimited magic-but there's a catch. That magic is so powerful that it can be felt anywhere within three miles, and anything could be within three miles these days. So it's a lot better to have a little less power and live than to have too much and die.

In this style I walked out into the main avenue of the temple. Busy dragons crowded the avenue and all the stores, eager to hurry the day's shopping along.

"Lookin' sharp today, Gyro! What's the occasion?" said Sparx, Spyro's annoying, golden dragonfly.

"Dunno, just feelin' like there's something going down today, so I just wanted to be prepared. You know," I responded.

"All too well, bra. All too well."

With this acknowledgement, we parted. I took off for the north entrance, eager for another look at Temple Realm's beautiful rising sun. Once outside, I caught sight of Spyro's girl, Cynder, and my own, Opex, sitting on the edge of a river. Not too close, and not holding hands, either, just chatting like friends do. I sat beside Opex and kissed her right smack on the lips, like Spyro and Cynder do all the time. The chrome-color triangles on her cheeks shimmer in the sunlight like the gorgeous flame-and-diamond pinstripe on her forehead. Cynder's own pinstripe is pretty cool, but nothing compared to Opex's. I flash a quick smile Cynders way, then sit there for a second silently. The two girls are almost identical, like Spyro and I, but besides the fact that both of them have been giant evil dragonesses used as tools to serve the Dark Master, and the fact that they try to shut society away because they're afraid the others might reject them, they're completely unrelated. Weird, I always thought.

"G'morning, Gy," greeted Opex and Cynder almost at the same time.

"G'mornin, ladies."

We yapped on for a long time about just nothing in particular when we heard a rustle.

"Shh!"

Now it was closer. Moving forward slowly, I tried to distinguish the source of the noise when it-and by "it" I mean a baboon that looked like it could swallow my hand in one bite-leapt out at me with a ferocious roar and grabbed my throat. I quickly beat my wings, exerting ten million metric tons of pressure on the earth, shooting up like a fighter jet off a carrier. The thing tried to bite my face, but I got my hand up just in time to smack the thing across the face hard. After he broke loose I slammed him into the ground with my feet, landing on top of him. "Alert the guards. This could be just a random attack, but we need full lockdown on the spot. Get two to each door and thirty in the surrounding forest," I strategize to the girls. But apparently they had the same idea and were off running, leaving me to contemplate the meaning of the attack.

Chapter TWO: Temple Chaos

I stormed inside the temple. For some reason I was feeling an inescapably furious rage burning inside of me. I looked over at Spyro, who was watching the whole thing. He quickly looked away.

"What?" I asked, fuming.

"You got that look in your eye again."

"**WHAT LOOK?" **I shouted, grabbing his throat and shaking him around. I expected an expression of hatred and derision on his face, but what I got was a look of pure concern.

"Please don't do this, man. People are watching. You're gonna be wanted for murder one if you do that. I'd hate to see you lock yourself up. These people need someone else, someone besides Cynder and I to protect them. What are they gonna do when the only dragon besides Cynder and I that can stop the Dark Master just happens to be locked up for M1 for the rest of his life? Come on, man, I need you. They need you. _We _need you." He folded his front paws in prayer.

_He's right. What are they gonna do?_

And all of a sudden the fury disappeared, as if it were never there in the first place. I let my little brother go and headed for the temple elevator. I needed to get away from these people.

_And there it was again-the dragon like figure. He stared down at me, stuck in this concrete hellhole, opened his mouth slowly, and smiled._

"_Yes! It worked!" he celebrated._

"_What worked?"_

"_I now control you! Soon you shall surrender completely to me!" he laughed. "And soon you will prove your loyalty to me and kill your brother!"_

"_Jerk! I'll do no such thing! You will NOT win! Do you hear me? You will NOT use my body-or anyone else's-to kill him or anyone!"_

"_Oh, but I will! You know you want to. Deep down inside, you've wanted to kill everyone you've met and you know it!"_

_Oh, now he was calling me a killer?! That was the final straw! I used all my strength to bust out of my cement cell. I rose out of my grave, on fire from the sheer anger that lay inside me. **"I AM NOT A KILLER! I AM NOT A PSYCHO! WHATEVER YOU DO, YOU WILL NOT USE ME AS A TOOL!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs in a furious, warped voice. I let all of my fury go, causing a…_

"_GYRO!" comes a voice._

"_GYRO, WAKE UP!"_

"GYRO, WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes slowly. A sharp, bright light stabbed my eye, causing me to shut it again. After a deep breath, I forced my eyes open, finding Spyro, Cynder and Opex crowded around me. "Beep," went a machine. "Beep."

"What's happening?" I queried.

"You had a nightmare. Don't try to force yourself awake. Just put your head back down and wait for it to come. Relax, bro. Just chill," advised Spyro soothingly.

Just then everything started to come into focus. I was in a hospital room, not too out-of-the-ordinary, except for a brainwave monitor and several mind control tools on the wall. "Where am I? Mindoc?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yup. You okay?" said Spyro.

"Yeah. It's weird, though, like before I felt a flash of rage, but now, it's…clear. Like it never happened."

"Whew. I was worried there for a second after you tried to kill me."

The mindoc, Medrid, asked me if anything was broken. "Nope," was my response.

Turns out that I was far from okay. The mindoc told us that it was more than a dream, as I had thought before.

"Something is trying to externally control you. It's using your mind as a tool to carry out its wishes, though what those wishes are, I have no idea. Just keep on your toes. I don't want this happening again."

With that my mind-and from the expressions, everybody else's-went insane with panic.

_When should I tell Spyro and the others about this? I can't keep it from them forever! Maybe today after lunch._

After a quick checkup for everybody else, we left. Cynder and Opex had downcast faces as they left and went the other way.

"So we're cool, right?" I asked Spyro, hoping that he would forgive me. He kept quiet for a second, then stared at his feet, and said sympathetically, "Yeah. We're cool."

I let out a huge breath at that one. I thought I'd end up six feet under. Then again, Spy's the last one you'd expect to kill someone.

Next thing I knew, he was leading me across the avenue to a bookstore. He took me to a book called _Mindology: First Aid for your Brain._

"Mindology?"

"First aid for your brain," he responded, laughing to himself.

So he grabbed the book and put it on the counter. "Free," said the cashier, recognizing who was buying the book. After saying thanks, Spyro handed the book to me. "Now I want you to study this. I don't know much about mindology, but all that stuff going on in your head sounds lethal." I smiled a little bit, thankful for his concern for me. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was five minutes until our lunch. Walking out of the store, we parted ways, he going for his favorite restaurant, and I for mine.

"Meet me back home in ten. Tell the others. I got something important to tell y'all."

Back home I took my spaghetti bowl from underneath its Saran wrap and found a fork. Calmly I took my equipment off and sat, waiting for the others. I ran through the events in my mind. First I get attacked by a stupid baboon, then I flash into a fit of rage and try to kill my brother, and now I just learned that some intrusive jerk bent on ruling the world is slowly taking over my mind. Chaos.

"Hello? You alive in there? Open up!"

I snapped my head out of the clouds and opened the door. Spyro put his food on the table and sat along with everyone else.

"So, what's on your mind?"

I took a gulp of lemonade and confessed, "Well, I been having these dreams…"

"…and what happens?" ushered Spyro.

"Well, in them, it's kind of scary. Usually I start in some nightmare world where everything's a trap. Every time I try to move, the surface changes, like last night I was standing on sand and I tried to walk, but it turned to water, so I tried to swim. Well, the water turned to a pit of live coals and I fell into it. After I got away from that, I fell into a lake of cement."

I looked up and saw that everybody was nothing less than captivated.

"Go on," said Spyro, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Well, after I fainted in the elevator, I was in the same concrete lake. But when I looked up, there was this huge black dragon, really huge, white eyes and purple claws, and he comes and tells me that he's gonna kill you-and he's gonna use _my_ body to do it!"

Now everybody was frozen in terror.

"Anybody else been having these dreams?" I asked, looking around.

Cynder was the first to raise her hand, then Opex, then Spyro.

That's when I finally realized the threat.

Later on in the night, as we got ready to go to bed, I felt two hands clutching my neck. Hard.

"You tried to kill me earlier, now it's my turn," threatened Spyro. I knew perfectly well what was going on. I noticed Cynder and Opex leaving, and decided to repeat my brother's speech from earlier, but in the magical words of Dragon Tongue for added effect.

"Arjuan doin hujaq, ofhtu. Unequ rea whjuimas. Fgj musdrre unas wnuri jmnus mudre onas fi ouy fg tght. I hujne tho smv ouylesf pu. Thse fioula ennd sounore seles, sounore bghtse Opex snd I ot opppseroct htm. Hju ra kity gounstah od hdid th noly pkro bghtse Opex snd I thht jum psta th Drakken Oujura ujst gounstah ot ebbe kold pu offr M1 offr th rghst fo ish ifler? Ocme no, ofhtu, I ndd you. Kity ndd you. We ndd jou."

Spyro's hands dropped limply from my throat. "You got me this time. But next time, I _will_ kill you," he said. Next thing he collapsd, unconscious. I lifted him up above my head and put him in his bunk. _Something's gotta be done, _I thought as I tucked him in. "G'night, Spy," I said as I clambered into my bunk, tired as a dog.

…_explosion. The concrete lake shattered, revealing a volcano. I thought my Rage attack was going to work until it turned to ice. Icicles punctured my skin like armor-piercing bullets._

"_Hahahaha! Classic! You thought you could hurt me with that? I think not! You see, I too have unlimited power. But I am stronger. You might as well surrender to your desire to kill him now."_

"_**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I SWEAR TO GOD, THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO KILL HIM I WILL DESTOY YOU! IF YOU EVEN GET SO CLOSE AS TO BEING ABLE TO THINK ABOUT CONTROLLING HIS MIND, YOU MIGHT AS WELL CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!"**_

"_Aah, I'm so afraid. Especially when I can do this to your girlfriend!"_

_Just then, a picture of Opex filled the sky. She was in a dark room, alone, with a sock in her mouth, chained to a wall, weeping silently. She spat the sock out mouthed something. I followed her._

"_Help me, Gyro, help me. Please, I need you."_

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"**_

"_I simply took her mind prisoner. She is powerless now. Alive, but powerless. She will be dead in just 10 hours."_

"_**OVER MY DEAD BODY, JERKWAD!"**_

"_Over your dead body? That can be arranged."_

I shot awake like a bullet tied to a missile. Spyro was already by my side.

"What happened?" he asked, worried.

"He's gonna kill Opex! Probably Cynder, too!" I blurted.

Spyro took my hand in his. "Well, we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen. Tomorrow, we're gonna find this guy and we're gonna shred him apart like paper through a wood chipper. Just don't worry. It's almost over. We'll get him first thing in the morning. Just get some rest. Good night." He released my hand and climbed back up to his bunk.

Tomorrow was a big day.

Chapter THREE: Hynda no Untimatem

Don't

Say

Anything.

If

You

Are

A

Hero,

Then

When

You

Are

Gone,

The

World

Will

Speak

For

You.

I got out of bed and decided to completely forgo breakfast and headed straight for my equipment. I was in the same mood as I would be when I was on an IDA official mission. After getting my stuff on, I turned around and found Spyro getting up.

"What'd you dream?" I asked.

"What, when I passed out, or when you put me into bed?" he yawned, taking a granola bar and swallowing it in one bite.

"Both."

"They were pretty much one and the same. They led me to this place called Convexity. The portal's close to Shinzu Dah Lake, just a few miles from here. It's where Cynder and I go all the time, when we're feeling romantic," he said, using his sense of direction to point out the window to it. "Right."

I walked out thee door and found nobody in the avenues. I walked into it; I expected the rush of dragons any minute now. My footsteps clicked and echoed eerily. Finally I stopped and realized that nobody was going to come. Nobody could!

_Opex, I gotta find Opex!_

I broke into a flat sprint, remembering the image of her mind trapped in a cell. _Help me, Gyro help me. Please, I need you! _The dialogue was still there and taking over my thoughts little by little as I raced toward her apartment.

_It's okay, Opex. I'll save you. I always have._

When I got there I found Cynder with an alarmed look on her face. I glanced over her shoulder and found Opex curled up on her bed, shivering.

"What's happening? What's she been doing?" I said in a panic.

"I dunno. She's been flashing in and out of consciousness and she's disoriented." said Cynder, shrugging.

I squatted down next to Opex just as Spyro crashed through the door and shared a long, passionate kiss with Cynder. I turned my attention back to my own shivering girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

She was shivering violently and had her eyes rolled back in her head. She hugged me back and placed her head on my shoulder, whispering, _"Please save me, Gyro. Please. Just like you did last time. I need you, I need you now. Just please…save me."_

I buried my face in her shoulder and cried for about a minute, those harrowing words echoing in my mind as if it were the Grand Canyon.

I put her back down softly and turned to face Cynder.

"It could be anything," she said. "But chances are it's the Dark Master taking over her mind."

"So whadda we do?" I asked, desperate for any answer.

"Yeah, what do we do? We can't just sit here, we gotta _do _something!" exclaimed Spyro.

"We hunt down the Dark Master," declared Cynder, mustering all her courage, "and from there, we _kill _him!"

We were now at the portal to Convexity, the lake shimmering brilliantly behind us as the sun rose.

"Everybody ready?" I asked, glancing at my friends.

"Yup."

"Yeah," said Cynder, taking extra care to make sure the straps were ultra tight so Opex didn't fall off her back.

And with that, we took off. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Facing certain death was what I lived for.

We shot into the realm at max speed, afraid to lose even a second. After all, Opex's life hung in the balance.

Cynder took a sharp downhill right and landed on a platform with a giant portal in the center.

"Cynder, Gyro, Spyro, glad to see you could make it, my loyal darklings," hissed a voice.

"Loyal? Why if I could crush your throat between my jaws, I would," barked Cynder.

"Listen. We're just here to fight. Unless, that is, you keep hiding from us, coward!" I challenged.

"_**COWARD?!"**_ screamed the Dark Master, rushing out of the portal and swooping inches above our heads. I jumped up and let a screaming wall of fire out of my mouth, following the Dark Master as he roars around the outer edge of the platform inches from the ground. Cynder was in the air now and launched a huge fireball, but the Dark Master pulled straight up and let go his own attack on Cynder. I took the opening and slammed him in his side with all my might. He reached around and grabbed me, but I slit his wrist, tearing his claw from my body. Spyro and Cynder went head-on into the flame and shielded themselves. They hit his jaw full-speed, breaking it, but not before he managed to say, "Rise, my loyal darklings, and kill these who underestimate my power!"

All of a sudden, 150,000 dragons came from nowhere and charged us.

Spyro, Cynder and I held our hands together and faced outwards in a perfect circle.

"Hynda…" started Spyro.

"…no…"

"…UNTIMATEM!" I screamed. The Attack of the Apocalypse.

And just like that, a blue orb of power shot out of our triangle and engulfed everything, freezing time itself, and from that, a gigantic, magical explosion.

"Ohhh,crap," I said, realizing what I had just done. Together, Spyro and I left the giant platform, flying at top speed.

"AAAH, THE REALM'S COLLAPSING BEHIND US!" he screamed. I kicked my speed up as far as I could, trying not to look back at the giant blue wall behind me. But I turned my head back to see _another _giant blue wall ahead of me. I ducked down, Spyro and I narrowly avoiding its destructive grasp. The portal was within our reach when a giant, color-changing dragon somehow emerged from the blue mess. I decided to try to outrun it. Now we were inside the portal when the elemental dragon blew a jet of flame. It was just a little more to go before we got to the peace and tranquility that was Temple Realm…

With a sonic boom we warped back through the portal and landed with a thud. Slowly I turned back towards it, waiting for Cynder and Opex to reappear from the destroyed realm.

"Not gonna happen, you blew the place up," Spyro reminded me reassuringly. Just then, they appeared from the sky and landed right in front of us.

"Guess I was wrong."

I ignored Spyro's statement of the obvious and turned to Cynder as she unstrapped Opex.

"Gyro…" whispered Cynder.

"…yeah?" I sighed.

"I hate to tell you this, but…", she said, starting to cry as Spyro hugged her.

"…what?"

"…sh…she…she…she's DEAD!" blurted Cynder as she hid her face in his shoulder.

I stood there in awe, my mind racing. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" I screamed, lighting some electricity on my fingers and touching them to my temples.

_I was in a prison. I looked behind me. The hall led to empty space. Turning my head, I placed my ear on the wall. Slowly I moved down the hallway when I heard something from the other side of the wall._

"…_help…me…please…" came the voice._

_It was enough of a clue for me. I kicked down the door, and sure enough, there was Opex, chained to a wall. She looked up at me._

"_Gyro! I knew you'd come! Just like last time!"_

"_Last time" flashed before my eyes, her adult form looming over me in the flashback. The time I saved her from herself. The time when she was serving the Dark Master._

"_Of course I did! I always have!" I said as I walked over to her and unchained her._

"_Now let's get outta here," I said as I lifted her up. Outside in the hall, I ran into the space and we returned to consciousness._

I woke up and all I felt was a pair of hands on the back of my head. I didn't even open my eyes for the entire time the kiss was going on. Instead, I just cradled Opex's head in my hands and forgot about everybody. Everybody but her.

That night as Opex and I were laying in the grass beside the lake, she asked, "What is it about me that you find so attractive?"

I started to count the reasons off on my fingers. "Let's see, you're cool, awesome, sexy…not to mention racy…"

"Oh, you think I'm racy? Well let's go then! Last one back to the temple was born in a rotten egg!"

I jumped up and ran as hard as I could. We both laughed all the way.

We got back to the temple and I dove, barely reaching it first.

"Well, looks like you were born in a rotten egg," I gasped, laughing.

"Yeah, looks like I was. Now show me the way to bed, my knight in shining armor," she said.

"If I'm your _knight _in shining armor, then you're my _princess_" -I touched her gorgeous triangles- "in shining armor."

She busted out laughing as I led her inside, to the avenue with busy dragons eager to hurry the day's shopping along.


End file.
